Un día cualquiera
by marieta88
Summary: Aquel día empezó como cualquier otro y acabó siendo el más especial de sus vidas, porque cuando llevas años esperando algo sucede de la forma más inesperada... NejiTen


**Wolas!! Acabo de terminar un fic y ya estoy publicando otro xD Pero este es solo un one-shot salido de una tarde de aburrimiento.**

**Contiene algo de lemon, necesito practicar más...**

* * *

Amanecía en Konoha. Como cualquier día los shinobis empezaban su actividad mientras los aldeanos dormían, bueno el panadero si estaba en pie atendiendo a una joven con moñitos que compraba su desayuno habitual. La chica salió de la panadería y se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea para reunirse con su equipo para salir a una misión, como cualquier día… Pero es que este día no iba a ser uno cualquiera…  
En la puerta la esperaba Neji con pose de estatua que la saludo con un gruñido al que la chica contestó con un alegre buenos días, como cualquier día.  
Después Tenten siguió comiendo pastelitos con alegría. Neji la miro asqueado pero no dijo nada. Tenten al notar la mirada de su compañero hincho los mofletes y dijo:

-Como lo que me apetece, y si no te gusta no mires…

-Si sigues desayunando eso todo los días algún día tendrá consecuencias.

-No me digas que estas preocupado por mi línea. Lo que te pasa Hyuga es que no sabes disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, ni siquiera de la comida. Venga prueba un poco, están deliciosos.

Neji sonrió de medio lado, Tenten siempre le decía que no sabia disfrutar de la vida, pero se equivocaba, el disfrutaba mucho de su vida… Después cambio su sonrisa por una de malicia y se acercó a Tenten que le ofreció la bolsa pero Neji la apartó con la mano derecha mientras alargaba la izquierda al rostro de la chica. Con el dedo índice le acarició el labio inferior limpiando los restos de chocolate que le habían quedado, después se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo chupó. Tenten se quedó paralizada con la acción del chico, por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, aunque lo de chuparse el dedo también había sido muy raro, eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Neji miró divertido a la chica mientras saboreaba.

-No me gusta el chocolate-dijo, y se volvió a acercar. Tenten empezó a temblar y de repente… El terremoto Lee les aplasto.

-¡Muy buenos días! ¿Habéis visto este precioso día? Hoy debemos llevar la primavera de nuestra juventud al límite-gritó Lee como cualquier día- Tenten-chan, ¿que te pasa? Te veo muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

-N-no, estoy perfecta Lee, perfecta…

-Me alegro Tenten, ¿y tu Neji, que tal?

-Cansado de esperar, ¿dónde se ha metido Gai-sensei?

Como si le hubiera oído en ese mismo instante llego el maestro más estrambótico de Konoha.

-Lee, hoy estamos de suerte, se organiza una gran maratón por el país del fuego. Más de mil kilómetros con pendientes inclinadísimas y caminos peligrosos. Un verdadero reto en el que demostrar de que pasta esta echo un buen shinobi.

-¿Mil kilómetros? Yo ni loca corro eso-dijo Tenten perdiendo totalmente el sonrojo. Neji gruño expresando su conformidad con las palabras de Tenten.  
-No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes-dijo Gai-Por eso solo iremos yo y Lee mientras vosotros os encargáis de la misión. ¡Confió en vosotros!-añadió haciendo su pose cool, y echó a correr con Lee detrás emocionado como si fuera de vacaciones.

Tenten y Neji se quedaron con cara de tontos… Cuando se recuperaron del shock Neji leyó el informe de la misión: debían ir a una aldea a un día de distancia de allí, coger un paquete y transportarlo a otra aldea. Era una misión fácil, tan fácil que era hasta insultante… Así se lo dijo Neji a Tenten cuando comenzaron el camino.

-Bueno, tómalo como unas vacaciones…

-Unas vacaciones tú y yo solos, ¿Cómo un viaje de novios?

-Eh, yo no he dicho eso-dijo Tenten sonrojándose.

-Lo se, pero adoro verte sonrojar, es una de las cosas de la vida que disfruto, de tus sonrojos.

-Gra-gracias, supongo… ¿Y de que más disfrutas?

-De muchas cosas, de tu…-_Cuerpo, _pensó pero no lo dijo porque sería demasiado para la chica, aunque fuera la verdad que disfrutaba contemplando el cuerpo perfecto de la kunoichi.

-¿De mi, que?

-De tu compañía-mintió a medias el chico- Pero no hagas más preguntas me he propuesto mostrarte mis pequeños placeres en el día de hoy-añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Tenten tragó saliva, parecía que hoy era el día en el que Neji le iba abrir su corazón, sin juegos ni dobles sentidos a los que estaban acostumbrados desde que tenían quince años… No sabía si alegrarse o asustarse…

Estuvieron andando un rato más por el camino hasta que Neji se desvió y se internó en el bosque, Tenten sabia que hiendo por el camino por más rato tardarían menos, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió a Neji. El chico parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, contemplaba el paisaje con detenimiento y cada vez que la chica intentaba entablar una conversación la pedía silencio. _El silencio, _era algo que Tenten odiaba pero que a Neji le parecía gustar. Al rato llegaron a un prado lleno de flores cerca del cual corría un rió de aguas transparentes, era un lugar precioso…

-Woow, Neji, este lugar es mágico, ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-Ventajas de tener el Byakugan-contesto el chico mientras se sentaba en el pasto-Y ahora calla y siéntate.

Tenten hizo caso omiso a la recomendación del chico, se descalzó y echó a correr como si fuera una niña pequeña, cogiendo flores y persiguiendo mariposas. Neji sonrió aguantándose la risa, le encantaba la tranquilidad del prado que había sido perturbada con los juegos de la chica pero ver actuar así a Tenten era mucho más divertido y gratificante. Suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba dejándose contagiar de la alegría de la muchacha. Tenten cuando se cansó de correr se acerco al chico y se puso encima de el quedando cara a cara.

-Eres un aburrido-le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No soy aburrido me gustan el silencio, la tranquilidad y la belleza.

-Pues eso, cosas aburridas, a mi me gustan el bullicio, la alegría y la diversión

-Bueno creo que lo bueno sería conseguir el equilibrio entre las cosas que nos gustan a los dos… Creo que es por eso por lo que me siento tan a gusto estando contigo, porque nos complementamos. Aunque hay algo en ti que me desequilibra-Neji acercó la mano al rostro de Tenten que se sonrojó dándose cuenta de lo comprometido de su postura. Neji observó el sonrojado rostro de la kunoichi, su brillante mirada y su cabello despeinado y enredado con pétalos de flor que la daba un aspecto tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo… Si definitivamente le desequilibraba aquello-Es tu belleza Tenten, eres demasiado bella para mí, para controlar mis instintos…-Tenten se quedó paralizada y todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de oír observo como el shinobi se acercaba a ella, a su boca… Cerró los ojos y se acercó también, lentamente, cuando sus labios casi rozaban sonó un trueno terrible y los dos dieron un respingo asustados. En ese momento comenzó a llover con fuerza y Tenten se separó de Neji. El chico intentó acercarse otra vez a ella pero la chica se levantó y se puso lo zapatos.

-Vamos Neji, estamos de misión, lo mejor será aguardar en la aldea mas cercana a que pase la tormenta y de paso comer algo. Y después iremos a recoger el paquete y terminaremos la misión-Cuando Tenten termino de decir todo eso dio media vuelta y echo a andar rápidamente intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Neji y su olor, que la harían terminar lo que habían empezado, y que por otra parte no sabia porque no había terminado, ¿miedo? ¿nervios?...  
Por su parte Neji se quedó sentado en la hierba empapándose y lamentándose por haberse quedado a medio camino de saber a que sabían los labios de Tenten. Se levantó y siguió a Tenten con el objetivo de terminar aquello en cuanto pudiera.

La aldea más cercana era Mino, la aldea mas impórtate del país de Fuego después de la capital del feudo y la aldea de Konoha. Era una aldea muy grande conocida por sus restaurantes y sus aguas termales que hacían la ciudad perfecta para el turismo y la diversión. _Una aldea perfecta para una pareja de enamorados… _

Tenten se maldijo así misma por ese pensamiento. Neji se acercó por detrás y la puso una mano el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Tenten esta lloviendo a mares y no parece que vaya a escampar muy pronto, si esto sigue así se desbordara el rió, creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un hostal y pasemos la noche aquí.

Tenten asintió y se dispuso a buscar un hostal. El primero que encontraron fue uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad que estaba abarrotado de gente. Entonces recordó que el festival de otoño era en esas fechas y que la aldea debía estar llena de turistas, era una pena que lloviera…  
Neji se acercó a recepción y pidió dos habitaciones individuales, la recepcionista soltó una risita y señalo a su alrededor.

-Como podrá observar señor estamos abarrotados, solo me queda una habitación, la suite nupcial…

Neji se encogió de hombros conforme, dadas las circunstancias que hubiera una habitación libre era una suerte, pero Tenten palideció.

-Neji, deberíamos ir a otro hotel…

-Los demás sitios estarán también completos señorita, estamos en temporada alta, creo que deberían aceptar la habitación cuanto antes, si no, les tocara dormir al raso.

-Pero…

-¿Qué problema tienes Tenten? Hemos dormido juntos cientos de veces, ¿no temerás ahora que te vaya a violar?

Tenten se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Neji la violara, ella se dejaría. Se sonrojo aun más y tosió para intentar controlarse. Neji la observó de reojo mientras firmaba y pagaba la habitación, lo que hubiera dado por saber en que estaba pensando…

Una mujer les acompaño hasta la habitación que estaba en la última planta, cuando entraron los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos. La habitación, que era más grande que el apartamento de Tenten, estaba decorada con una mezcla de estilo oriental y occidental, tenia un espacioso salón con mesas bajas y cojines aunque también había un sofá y unas butacas todo en tonos blancos negros. De la sala salían cuatro puertas correderas. Una era por la que acababan de entrar, a la derecha estaba el dormitorio que tenía una cama grandísima y demás lujos, a la izquierda el cuarto de baño más grande que jamás habían visto y enfrente… Cuando Tenten abrió esa puerta sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, tenían su propio baño termal…

-¡Dios mío, Neji! ¿Has visto esto? Esta habitación tiene que ser carísima…

-No te preocupes, paga la aldea-contestó Neji sonriendo.

-Tsunade-sama va a encolerizar cuando le llegue la factura.

-Tenemos justificación, no podíamos dormir al raso, además es ella la que gasta el dinero de la aldea en sake de importación.

-Me has convencido-dijo Tenten sonriendo-¿Quién se baña primero?

-¿De verdad quieres bañarte mientras yo me quedo aquí congelándome de frió?-preguntó Neji poniendo cara de corderito degollado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha.

-Bueno, no, pero no nos podemos bañar los dos juntos, desnudos…-contestó Tenten mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo

-Prometo que no miro si tu no miras-dijo Neji en el oído de la chica-Entra tu primero

Tenten asintió no muy convencida y entró en el baño. Se quedó un rato quieta hasta que se decidió a desnudarse, en seguida se metió dentro del agua que estaba ardiendo, el baño tenia el techo de cristal y se podía ver la lluvia sin mojarse, era increíblemente relajante, aunque pensó que aquel baño estaba pensado para hacer de todo menos relajarse… Se volvió a sonrojar e intento pensar en otra cosa… Al rato oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerró los ojos automáticamente, oyó a Neji andar y desnudarse, y utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir los ojos y contemplar el perfecto cuerpo del chico aunque se puso a divagar sobre como seria Neji desnudo.  
Neji se introdujo en el agua y observo a Tenten, la chica estaba tensa y tan sonrojada que si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a su prima hubiera temido por su salud.

-Tenten, puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Neji intentando no reír, de verdad aquella situación le parecía divertida.

Tenten abrió los ojos muy despacito, Neji estaba ahí desnudo y mojado mirándola divertido, aunque el agua no la dejaba ver la chica pudo distinguir sus pectorales y sus brazos tan fuertes por los entrenamientos, intento no pensar mucho en ello, inmediatamente después se dio cuenta que si ella podía ver sus pectorales el podía ver sus…  
Tenten se tapó con las manos los pechos y Neji disimulo una cara de decepción.

-Neji cierra los ojos por favor, quiero salir-dijo Tenten mirando a la pared

-¿Por qué? El agua esta perfecta-dijo Neji y se sumergió en ella. Cuando salio con el pelo empapado pegado a su rostro y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor Tenten intento no saltar sobre él.

-Antes casi nos besamos-dijo Tenten en un susurro-Y ahora nos bañamos desnudos.

-¿Y? Que hay de malo en esto-dijo Neji y se acercó a ella-Te deseo-susurro en su oído.

Tenten estaba al borde del colapso, dos milímetros mas cerca y ya no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Neji…

-Somos compañeros de equipo-dijo Tenten en un intento desesperado por mantener la cordura. A Neji el argumento no le sirvió de mucho porque se acercó más a la chica haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaran.

-Las relaciones entre compañeros no están prohibidas-dijo tan cerca de la cara de Tenten que sus alientos se mezclaron. La chica dejo por imposible resistirse a lo que sentía y se acercó más a él. Cuando la erección del chico la rozó Neji gimió.

-¿Ves lo que provocas en mi?-preguntó Neji apretándola contra él. Tenten le miro a los ojos llenos de deseo y junto sus labios con los de él, enseguida el beso se volvió más pasional convirtiéndose en una lucha de lenguas. Se separaron un por un instante para coger aire y Neji elevó a Tenten de los muslos haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Tenten se estremeció de placer pero susurro:

-Aquí no- Neji asintió y la volvió a besar mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro pero sin llegar a la penetración. De todas formas Tenten llego al orgasmo de una forma increíble haciendo que Neji se volviera loco por hacerla suyo. Se dispuso a cogerla en brazos para llevarla a la cama cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación.

-Servicio de habitaciones, traemos su comida.

Neji bufó malhumorado y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Tenten antes de ir abrir la puerta cubriéndose solo con una toalla. La persona que les llevo la comida era un chica joven que casi se desmaya al ver a Neji así y se fue avergonzada pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir.  
En cuanto salio del cuarto Neji se giró para ver a Tenten que estaba en el salón cubierta con una toalla. La chica le miro sonrojada y Neji se acercó a ella para volver a besarla, esta vez el beso fue más lento y calmado, se saboreaban el uno al otro con verdadera ternura. Cuando se separaron Tenten dijo:

-Neji, ¿crees que esto esta bien? Lo que me haces sentir es tan intenso que me siento como si me estuviera tirando a un precipicio.

-Tenten, se que lo que hacemos es correcto, porque es lo que los dos llevamos esperando tanto tiempo, te amo, estaré para recogerte cuando llegues al final del precipicio.

-Yo también te amo, Neji, por favor, tómame-dijo Tenten y se quito la toalla dejando que el chico observara su cuerpo desnudo. Neji se quedo mirándola maravillado y luego la llevo en brazos hasta la cama, la tumbo en ella y el se quedo de pie y desnudo delante de ella. Tenten observo a aquel hombre con cuerpo de dios que la miraba con deseo esperando que le dejara entrar en ella, ella correspondió su mirada luego abrió las piernas y cerró los ojos.  
Neji se arrodilló sobre la cama y besó la entrepierna de Tenten que gimió con deseo, después de estar un rato allí subió lentamente besando su vientre y sus pechos hasta sus labios, y la besó con pasión mientras la penetraba lentamente. La chica abrió los ojos susurrando su nombre y se aferro a la espalda de Neji. El chico comenzó a moverse en su interior rápidamente mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de ella. Un rato mas tarde el orgasmo les llego a la vez mientras gritaban sus nombres. Después se quedaron abrazados un rato, mientras Tenten pensaba lo que había cambiado un día como cualquier otro en poco tiempo para convertirse en el día más feliz de su vida…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado o que por lo menos no os haya decepcionado, se que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero como ya dije antes era solo para practicar ;)**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos!!**


End file.
